The Broom
by Narcolus
Summary: Another lovey-dovey one. :3 Oh, and, yeah. Sorry, another new character once again. This story is about two teenagers playing hide and seek with their friends. They hide in the closet, and... yeah. I'm bad at summaries.


Emilee Aithghearr and Evan Arzt rushed inside of the room, giggling profusely as they quietly shut the door behind them. "Oh my God, they're literally _never_ gonna find us in here," Emilee whispered hoarsely as she giggled some more.

"I know! We're like, geniuses," Evan grinned.

The two of them were playing Hide and Seek with their friends around the school since school had ended and they were allowed to run around inside or outside the campus of their school. Since Emilee and Evan were such outside people, they expected their friends to look for them outside, but they were really just hiding inside one of the many supply closets in the building.

It was quite a small room; maybe as wide as two desks facing one another and as tall as three desks stacked up on top of each other. Evan and Emilee decided to go in the far right corner of the small room, squeezing themselves between the two industrial shelves near the far back of the room. They sat down against the wall, still chuckling to themselves until Evan couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Emilee began to laugh out loud as well until she shouted, "Shut up, dude!"

"Okay, okay, sorry," Evan whispered, still slightly laughing.

When the two of them finally began to quiet down, they were able to examine the room more closely. They noticed that the only things in the room were buckets, cloths, mops, and brooms, all stacked up on the industrial shelves. The only thing that didn't reside in one of the shelves was a lonely grey trashcan with a plastic shopping bag from Walmart inside of it, filled with empty chip bags. Evan stretched out his legs a little bit, yawning, as his foot suddenly hit the leg of one of the shelves to his right. The shelf rocked a little bit, causing one of the brooms to fall off of the top shelf.

The broom fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Aw, damn it, Evan!" Emilee whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry!" Evan whispered back.

Evan crawled over to the broom and grabbed it, then stood up. He turned to face the industrial shelf. As he was about to put the broom back in its rightful place, he paused. He looked over at Emilee and grinned. Emilee instantly knew why Evan was looking at her like that.

"Yes!" she whispered hoarsely as she jumped up.

She grabbed one of the brooms from another industrial shelf and whacked Evan in the head with the blunt end of the broom. Evan stumbled backward, yelping right before he fell on his ass. He looked up at Emilee and narrowed his eyes as he used the broom to help him up. He turned the broom upside-down so that the blunt end would be facing upward. He swung at Emilee as she ducked and spun around, extending her foot and tripping Evan.

Right before Evan hit the ground once again, he lifted the broom upward as dust from the ground flew up into Emilee's face. Emilee spat, dropping the broom and swiping the air. Evan laughed as he stood up. He put a foot on the broom that Emilee was using and kicked backward, causing the broom to slide behind Evan. Emilee hissed.

She eyed the broom behind Evan. Evan raised an eyebrow and said, "You want it?"

Emilee's eyes dragged up to Evan's. She sighed and nodded.

Evan jolted the broom towards Emilee before tugging it back in an attempt to trick her. In result, she gasped and stepped backward, losing her footing for just a second but long enough to stumble. She could feel her center of gravity contort and before she hit the ground, Evan's arms looped around her waist and pulled her back up onto her two feet, staying planted there long after she had regained her balance.

Evan's chest was pressed against Emilee's, his arms completely wrapped around her waist. Her palms were flat against the curve of his chest, the tips of her fingers just sliding over his shoulder. In this position, they were able to stare right into each other's eyes. Emilee's lips fell open as she tried to say thank you, but, instead, she just let out a sigh. Evan's lips parted in slow motion as his knees bent a little and his neck stooped.

She knew what was happening but she didn't know how to feel about it.

Evan's lips met softly with her's like a feather brushed across them. Rising her body up, she deepened the kiss, taking his bottom lip between her lips. His tongue slipped over the edge of her lips and pushed itself into the warm borders of her mouth. His hands stroked up her back, following the arch of her as he held her tightly against him. The room was so quiet that she heard nothing more than the slow thump of his heart under her palm and the slow gasp of her breath.

It was a real kiss... yet it ended just as fast as it had started.

She gasped his name, but right afterward, the kiss suddenly came to a screeching halt. Evan pulled back quickly, realizing what he had just done. "Oh, God, Emilee!" he yelled, lightly pushing her away. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Huh? Wait, what?" Emilee blurted, confused.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments until they both began to get red in the face. "What the hell, Evan?" Emilee shouted, covering her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, you were just so close to me and you looked so cute and-I mean, you were just so close to me!" Evan stammered.

Emilee crossed her arms and looked away from Evan, pouting as she stared at the dark walls of the supply room. After a few moments of silence, Emilee muttered, "I mean, it's not like I didn't like it or anything."

"What?" Evan sputtered.

"Nothing!" Emilee shrieked.

Evan looked at Emilee with a crooked smile on his face. He walked over to her and bent over so that he would be face-to-face with Emilee.

It was taking so much willpower to do this without blushing intensely.

"We, uh… we can do it again if you want," Evan said, quietly.

Emilee looked at Evan with an alarmed expression, half-expecting him to have a goofy look on his face, signifying that he was kidding. But, Evan looked like he meant it, with that cute smile on his face and that gleam in his eyes. Emilee hesitated for a little bit before replying with, "W-well, I mean, I-I want to, but-"

Evan interrupted Emilee with a kiss.

He put his hands on both sides of Emilee's waist and lifted her up, causing Emilee to yap a little. Evan pulled away, the same, cute, adorable smile still plastered on his face. "Well?" he said.

"Evan… wh-what if they-"

"Oh, don't worry," Evan said, interrupting her.

He reached over to the door and locked it, then turned back over to Emilee. "See? We'll just stop if they try the door," he said.

Emilee smiled weakly. She wrapped her arms around Evan's neck and said, "A-alright, I'll trust you on this one…"

Then they kissed.

Again. And again.

Over and over again, until the door budged.


End file.
